


Sad Cutie Fireflight

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Fireflight knows he has to be the happy one, his brothers need his "innocence", he knows that. But sometimes it gets really, really, hard. Good thing Silverbolt seems to have this uncanny sense of when they're feeling upset...(Set only a couple of weeks after they were sparked, hence why Fireflight doesn't know about the spark bond :)





	Sad Cutie Fireflight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! This just hit me and it was so sweet I had to post it.
> 
> P.S. I just love the dynamic between the other Aerialbots and Silverbolt.

"Are you okay Fireflight?"  
  
Fireflight rumbles his engines and flicks his wings discontentedly at the sound of Silverbolt's voice. Wherever Silverbolt goes, his brothers are bound to follow. And his brothers are the whole reason he's up here. As much as Fireflight loves them, sometimes they get really annoying. And he can't be the perfect sunshiney one they always expect him to be. He knows they rely on his optimistic outlook. When he's down the whole team is upset and tries to make him feel better, which is nice, but he just needs to release on his own sometimes.  
  
"Just wanted to look at the stars," He lies, making sure to look up into the deep purpley-blue sky and not into those warm blue optics that always seem to just pry everything out of him. How he wishes he could just curl up in Silverbolt's big lap and cry. But Silverbolt doesn't need any more stress, much less worry about Fireflight too. Fireflight knows that. And Fireflight tries his best to be good, he really does.  
  
"You sure?" Silverbolt sits down next to him, leaning towards him to the point that Fireflight can feel the gentle warmth radiating off his frame. Fireflight chews on his cheeks as he forces himself not to lean back into that solid comforting plating.  
  
"Mmhmm," Fireflight responds, falsely cheerily.  
  
"I sent your brothers away, Prowl's giving them things to do."  
  
At Silverbolt's soft tone Fireflight feels obligated to look up at the sweetly familiar handsome face plate. He can't help it, his lip quivers. He quickly turns away, putting his back to Silverbolt.  
  
"Fireflight, what's wrong?" Silverbolt's voice is now heavy with concern as giant but gentle servos rest on his unconsciously drooping wings. Tears roll unbidden down Fireflight's cheek plates as he trembles.  
  
He sniffs, trying desperately not to cry. He's so stupid, he couldn't even do this one thing for Silverbolt, one of his favorite people in the whole world! Stupid stupid stupid-  
  
"Oh 'flight..." Silverbolt gently pulls the jet into his arms and Fireflight breaks into spark-broken sobs.  
  
"Silverbolt I'm so sorry- I'm so useless- Couldn't even not cry- Stressing you out more- And -And-! Causing- Issues- And- Can't even fly right-! And Slingshot and Air Raid and Skydive make fun of me-! And Ratchet gets mad-! And I'm just trying my best-!"  
  
Silverbolt doesn't say a word as Fireflight pours his soul out, spilling everything in a giant mess. He just gently strokes Fireflight's wing and holds him close.  
  
Slowly, the sobs die out, leaving Fireflight exhausted as he finally snuggles into Silverbolt's embrace. Then Silverbolt shifts, his field uncomfortable.  
  
  
"I... I'm sorry Fireflight."  
  
"Why? I'm the one who just cried all over you like a sparkling," Fireflight jokes and points out.  
  
"No... I... Should have paid attention to you more. Your brothers are just so time-consuming, you know, if I turn my back they'll all be sneaking off, and Skydive snickering behind since he came up with the plan... You, you're my good one. So I don't pay as much attention to you, I'll... Admit. I'll try to amend that in the future, okay?" Silverbolt's optics are deeply apologetic and warmth heats Fireflight's spark. He buries his head in Silverbolt's chassis uncomfortably. This is all getting too sweet for his tastes, he doesn't want to get too attached to this moment because he'll more than likely never get it again.  
  
"Don't worry about it 'Bolt, they need your full attention," Fireflight lies again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Silverbolt sounds very confused. Fireflight's learned he has that effect on people.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me 'Bolt." Fireflight beams honestly even as he pushes away reluctantly. He really doesn't want to trouble Silverbolt. Even if he does feel a little neglected.

"Thank you Fireflight." Silverbolt hugs him tightly, his field warm and loving and filled with gratitude. Fireflight doesn't hug back. He knows he'll start needing them. Start needing touch. And all he'll get from his brothers is an affectionate pat on the head, a loving punch on the arm, maybe, very rarely, a brief entwining of their digits in his. But that's what happens when you live in a family of four other mechs only.  
  
Fireflight bites down the overwhelming remorse, remembering once again that his brothers need his light.


End file.
